


Calor

by Akiko_Natsuko



Series: R76 - Amor [6]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Comfort, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Memories, Scenting, heat - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-07-30 01:12:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16276118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akiko_Natsuko/pseuds/Akiko_Natsuko
Summary: The years apart had changed many things, but not Gabriel's obsession with Jack's scent or their feelings for one another, something that they're both reminded of when Jack is unexpectedly hit with his first heat for years.





	Calor

    Gabriel was trying to be sympathetic as he guided Jack through the door of the small flat they had commandeered as a hideout, but it was becoming increasingly hard to focus on anything but the delicious scent flooding the air. Jack had always had the most intoxicating scent and it hadn’t faded with age, and their separation had only reduced his power to resist it, and now it was exacerbated by his first heat in years it was almost overwhelming, and his hand tightened possessively against Jack’s hip even as he kicked the door shut behind them. The omega would normally have called him out on that kind of behaviour, he had always been determined to be more than his biological status, and it was an attitude that had only grown in strength since their rocky reconciliation. However, at the moment defending himself against Gabriel’s possessiveness was likely last thing on his mind, too distracted by the cramps that had him practically doubled over, and Gabriel knew that it was only the fact that was holding onto him that was stopping Jack from just slumping to the ground.

“Jack?” Gabriel tore his attention away from his partner’s scent with difficulty, tensing when he became aware of the low, breathless whimpers that Jack seemed incapable of stopping. The sound tugging at a part of himself that he had thought long gone, a feeling that intensified as he watched Jack lift trembling hands and clumsily remove his mask and visor, gifting Gabriel with a sight of flushed cheeks, and the way that the other man was panting softly between whimpers, and his mouth went dry.

   It had been years since he had seen Jack like this, something unpleasant clenching in his stomach at the thought of his partner having to go through this on his own since Zurich, although he could vaguely remember Jack’s confusion when his legs had gone from under him a couple of hours before when the heat had first hit him. Almost as though he hadn’t expected it…but Jack had always kept track of his heats, meticulously watching the date. _So how had this happened?_  Distracted he was caught by surprise when Jack elbowed him to get his attention, managing to glare at him even though Gabriel knew that he was probably little more than a dark blur without the visor to bring him into focus.

“This is your fault,” Jack growled at him, and for half a second Gabriel felt his hackles raise at the tone and he had to force himself to hold back the growl he could feel rising in the back of his throat. Once upon a time he had been a lot better at controlling himself, and he had never even contemplated trying to be a stereotypical alpha around Jack. It left an unpleasant taste in his mouth to realise that the urge had risen so easily this time and he was relieved when Jack continued before he could do something he would regret. “You and your cursed obsession with scenting.” Gabriel was hit by wave of fondness at the old complaint, lips quirking up as he remembered the days of pulling Jack into every corner that he could find just so that he could bury his nose in the omega’s scent, although it rarely just stopped at that.

“Cursed?” Gabriel demanded, feigning offense as he gently pulled Jack over so that he could wrap both arms around him, his anger forgotten as he nosed playfully against the crook of his mate’s neck. “Oh, Mi Luna…” He had to bite his lip as Jack’s scent was even stronger like this, and he couldn’t stop himself from nosing deeper, feeling the shudder the went through Jack at the sensation and smirking against his shoulder. “You love it really.” Jack made a soft noise of protest but didn’t say anything…. couldn’t say anything because they both knew it was true, even when they had been at each other’s throats Jack had never been able to resist him like this, just as Gabriel had never been able to resist the allure of his scent.

“Gabe…” Whatever else Jack had been planning to say was lost in a groan, a fresh wave of cramps hitting him, and Gabriel quickly tightened his hold as he felt the other man threatening to crumple again, pulling his nose away Jack’s neck at once.

“Easy,” he soothed, one hand moving down to rub soothing circles across Jack’s stomach, feeling the way the muscles were spasming beneath his fingers. Jack had always had bad heats, losing days as he was reduced to curling up in bed and trying to ride out the feverish heat and cramps, and it looked as though that hadn’t changed as Jack groaned again, tensing against him. “Easy, Mi Luna,” he punctuated his words with a gentle kiss to the side of Jack’s neck, just a brief touch as he didn’t dare let himself get overwhelmed by the alluring scent right now. “Let’s get you somewhere more comfortable and take it from there, okay?”

    He waited until he got a tiny nod from Jack before trying to shift him, having learnt the hard way not to try and force the issue in the past. In fact, he still sported the scar from where Jack had lashed out at him that time, and he was extra cautious as he shifted his hold on Jack until he just had an arm slung supportively around his back, but his partner remained calm, leaning into the support with a sigh. Taking that as a good sign he moved them both forward, heading for the bedroom as he tried to wrack his brain for what he’d done to help Jack in the past, hoping that his own trepidation wasn’t showing, and he started when Jack spoke again.

“I’m sorry.”

“Why are you apologizing?”

“This…” Jack waved a hand at himself, letting it come to rest against his stomach and flinching as another cramp hit him, barely stifling another groan before continuing. “I couldn’t have picked a worse time if I’d tried.” Gabriel was tempted to point out the fact that he hadn’t had a choice, but he knew that reason, no matter how true it was would never fly with Jack.

“This isn’t something you need to apologise for,” he chided instead, urging Jack forward when he faltered for a moment in response to his words, using the brief silence that followed to gather his thoughts before he could speak without thinking. It was an inconvenience to be sure, especially as their reconciliation and his subsequent defection from Talon had painted a large target on both of their backs. It had been months since they had dared stay in one place more than a night or two, their old bolt holes completely abandoned and apart from the odd brief call to Ana and Sombra they hadn’t communicated with anyone else. Now though they were going to have to risk staying put for a few days, because no matter how stubborn Jack was or how strong, there was no way he could deal with both his heat and being on the run. Just look at earlier, if he had been on his own the Talon agents would have been able to take him down easily when the heat had first slammed into him, and Gabriel swallowed back bile at the thought of just how close it had been. “It’s going to be fine, we’ll just take a few days to rest and recover.”

   It sounded more tempting that he had thought it would before putting it into words, the days on the run and the almost constant fighting were wearing him down despite the enhancements and he knew that Jack had to be feeling it worse.

“But…”

“It will be fine, Mi Luna,” Gabriel cut across the protest, hearing the wavering tone and the longing and gently turning Jack so that they were facing one another, leaning in to kiss him softly, tenderly before rubbing their noses together. It was a silly gesture, one left over from the happier, early days of their relationship and as he had hoped it earned a small smile from his partner, Jack leaning into him with a sigh. “Come on, let’s get you out of those clothes and into a warm bath whilst I see what we have in the way of painkillers.”

“’Kay,” Jack breathed, kissing him softly before allowing Gabriel to guide him the last few steps into the bedroom, relaxing further at the sight of the few belongings that they had dared to leave out. It wasn’t home, and it certainly wasn’t anything close to the soft, warm nests he’d made in the past, but for now it was enough, and he sighed with relief when Gabriel nudged him down onto the edge of the bed. He would quite happily have just curled up there and then and tried to fall asleep, but his stomach had other ideas, cramping painfully and startling a gasp out of him and before he could curl in on himself, Gabriel was there, fingers gentle as he began to unzip his coat. “I should have known you couldn’t wait to strip me…” He tried for a teasing tone, but it was ruined by the strain in his voice, but Gabriel still offered him a small smile, eyes soft as he paused for a moment.

“There will be plenty of time for that later.” It was just gentle teasing, but there was enough intensity in it to tell them both that he meant it and this time Jack’s smile was brighter as he brushed his fingers against Gabriel’s.

“Later…”

    It didn’t take long for Gabriel to get Jack out of his battle-stained clothes, dropping them carelessly to the side for once rather than folding them up ready for a swift departure, amused when Jack immediately stole the large, ratty t-shirt that he tended to sleep in, but he didn’t protest…couldn’t protest as he watched Jack sniffing it for a moment before yanking it on with a contented sigh. There had been a time when Jack stealing his clothes had been a daily occurrence, and he found himself pausing for a moment, just savouring the sight of something that he had once though he would never get to see again. It was a powerful sight, one that threatened to shatter his already wavering control and he sighed, taking a deep breath before shrugging off his own coat, draping it around Jack’s shoulders, unsurprised when Jack immediately grabbed hold of it and pulled it closer even though he spent half his time teasing Gabriel for wearing it and he snorted as he pushed himself to his feet.

“I’ll run that bath.” It had always been one of the few things that helped to ease Jack’s cramps and a rare commodity during their SEP days, and Jack immediately perked up at his words. Patting him softly on the knee, a silent reassurance that he would be back he moved through to the bathroom, realising that he would really have to thank Sombra for finding them this place, even though she’d had no way of knowing that they would need it for longer than a night or two, or for this purpose. Setting the water running he explored the bottles gathered along the window ledge, trying to find something that Jack would approve of and that wouldn’t ruin his delicious scent.

    Standing there watching the tub slowly fill and keeping an ear out for any more sounds of distress from Jack, he couldn’t help but contemplate just how much had changed over the last few months. He still couldn’t forget the disbelief, and the hope that had pierced through his rage when he had caught Jack’s scent during their first confrontation. The realisation that he hadn’t been the only one to come out of Zurich alive hitting him hard. Back then he had never thought they could get back to this…normality, if you could even call it that considering their current situation. It certainly hadn’t been easy. Their relationship had been falling apart for so long before Zurich, reduced to angry words and needy, desperate clashes, because they hadn’t stopped caring…they’d just forgotten how to communicate, how to work together…and that had bled over into the present, and he had lost count of the number of times when they had nearly given up and gone their separate ways again.

“Serious thoughts?” It was a sign of how distracted he’d been that he hadn’t heard Jack’s cautious approach, and he nearly leapt out of his skin as he felt Jack’s fingers against his back, his partner feeling his way until he could slip his arms around Gabriel’s waist. Taking a deep breath to calm himself, glad that he had learned not to go for his guns as he had in the first month of living with Jack again, Gabriel let his hands come to rest against Jack’s. Gently he twined their fingers together, feeling the wear and tear of age and fighting on Jack’s once smooth skin, another reminder of how much things had changed. Yet as Jack rested his head against his back, he couldn’t help but be grateful for that change and for the fact that they had persevered and got to this point. “Gabe?” Jack sounded more anxious this time, nuzzling against him to encourage a response and Gabriel sighed, lifting their linked hands so that he could kiss the back of Jack’s hands.

“Serious, but good,” he murmured, kissing the back of Jack’s hand again. “Thank you.”

“For what?”

“For being here.” It had meant far more than that, but he wasn’t sure that he had the words to explain right then and he didn’t want to make a mess of it. Thankfully Jack seemed to understand, squeezing his fingers gently and leaning against him.

“Always.”

    They stood like that until Gabriel had to move to stop the bath from overflowing, Jack grumbling under his breath at the loss of contact, but obediently removing the t-shirt when asked. For a moment, Gabriel was distracted, staring openly at his partner. Jack had always been muscular, but when they were younger it was bulkier, testament to his efforts to keep up with the alphas as well as the results of everything the SEP had pumped into them. Now though he was leaner, too thin, Gabriel thought with a faint scowl, making a note to try and feed him up as best he could with their current resources, once tan skin pale and covered in scars and weathered by age. However, despite the changes he was just as mesmerising as always, his scent a siren call that had Gabriel moving forward before he realised what he was doing, running a gentle hand down Jack’s chest and leaning in to kiss him softly.

“Gabe…”

“Sorry.” Gabriel cursed himself, they had both agreed ‘later’ and he could feel Jack flinch as his body cramped again, and yet he’d still been about to give into temptation. “I’ll go and see if we have some painkillers and rustle up something to eat,” he muttered, intending to escape before he couldn’t stop himself from going too far, but before he could move Jack had lunged forward, reaching out with uncanny aim to grasp his wrist, fingers biting into his skin.

“Gabe…Please stay.”

    He knew that he should refuse, but he had never been good at denying Jack anything even in the worst days of their relationship and there was something about the desperate plea that tugged at him, and he sighed, reaching down to grasp the hand holding him in place. “I’ll stay for a few minutes.” He had thought that would be enough, but Jack frowned and shook his head, still not releasing him.

“Stay with me,” he repeated, gesturing to the bath and Gabriel felt his eyes widening in stunned comprehension, feeling his cheeks colouring even as a warm feeling rose in his chest. Flustered he glanced back at Jack, taking in the determination that had replaced his pleading expression and swallowing back a groan. There was no way he was going to get out of this, not with that expression on his mate’s face, but he still put up a token protest.

“It’s going to be a tight fit.”

“I don’t care,” Jack scowled, tugging at him. In the past Jack, would have just have grabbed him and pushed him into the bath, probably still fully dressed, but that was then…and things were different now, too different, and Gabriel took a moment to mourn the difference, only for his resolve to be shattered by the next word out of his partner’s mouth. “Please.” Sighing and making a show of reluctance Gabriel pulled back, but he was already reaching up to remove his own clothing even as Jack released his wrist and out of the corner of his eye he saw Jack visibly relaxing as he realised what was happening.

    He had always been efficient about shedding his clothes, either to maximise the time he could spend in bed… with Jack, and it wasn’t long until his clothes were in a messy pile by the door. A shiver went through him as he looked up to find Jack staring at him. He knew that Jack could barely see him, hell it would be a miracle if he could even make out the rough features of his face, but there was something about the softness in the other man’s face that made it seem like he could see him, and he swallowed thickly. Jack wasn’t the only one who had changed over the years and a small part of him wondered what Jack would make of it if he could see him clearly, then again, they had spent quiet evenings where Jack had slowly, carefully mapped out every inch of his body with his fingers, committing to memory the scars and blemishes that hadn’t been there before. “Gabe?”

“Sorry.” That was one thing that hadn’t changed, Jack was as impatient as ever and he smiled, stepping across to him, careful to make enough noise to alert him that he was on the move, unable to forget the broken nose he had gained when he’d forgotten one time. “Come here,” he guided Jack to stand next to the bath, checking the water before stepping in and sighing as the warmth started to seep into his skin, carefully easing himself down into the water before reaching up to grasp Jack’s hand. “Careful.”

“I thought I was the cautious one?”

“In your dreams, Morrison,” Gabriel retorted with a snort of amusement, countless memories of Jack rushing in headfirst playing through his mind as he helped support Jack as he cautiously stepped into the bath, using his other hand to feel where the rim was. Privately he had images of them both ending up stuck at the end of this, it was a small tub to start with and neither of them were particularly small, but Jack was smiling and there was a contentedness to his expression that made Gabriel unwilling to say anything. Still he winced as the water slopped over the edge as Jack slowly lowered himself into the water, they would be catching hell for that, or at least they would if they stuck around long enough to meet the landlord. The floor was swimming by the time Jack was settled against him, but he couldn’t bring himself to care about that as Jack curled, cat-like against him with a contented hum. “Better?” He asked quietly, letting his hand move down to rub circles against Jack’s abdomen again, smiling at the soft noise the action earned him as Jack leaned into the touch. “I’ll take that as a yes.”

    A comfortable silence settled over them, Gabriel continue to massage Jack’s abdomen to ease the cramps, his other hand creeping up to play with the snowy locks. He could feel himself relaxing in the warm water and with the proximity, Jack’s smell flooding his nose, and it wasn’t long before he found himself beginning to nod off. Jerking his head up before it could collide with Jack’s he coughed, embarrassed that he was dozing off so easily and yet relieved that even after all this time it was still ridiculously easy to relax around Jack.

“Jack? I think we…” He trailed off, mouth falling open as he realised that Jack’s breathing had evened out, a soft snore interrupting him. For a moment, he stared incredulously at the head nestled against his chest, tilting his head enough to check and sighing when he realised that Jack was fast asleep. “Honestly,” he tried to be irritated, but it was impossible when Jack looked so relaxed, so happy and he sighed, dropping a kiss into the snowy hair. “You’re going to be the death of me.”

“Love you too,” Jack mumbled, stirring slightly, just enough to nudge Gabriel gently with his nose before settling once more.

“Who said I love you?” Gabriel demanded, only to sigh as he realised that Jack was well and truly asleep again, unable to stop the smile that crept across his face as he gathered the other man closer, kissing the top of his head again. “Idiot…I love you too.”


End file.
